


At The Office

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 13





	At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

Steve moans, drawn out and throaty, the sound rattles the windows of Danny's cubbyhole of an office, stalling him with his fingers up his boss' ass.

"That won't do, babe," Danny huffs stepping away, shuddering when Steve whines like a lost puppy at the loss of contact.

"Danno—please," Steve moans, clawing at Denny's desk, arching his back to raise his rump.

Like Danny _needs_ to work harder to get at that ass, he kicks at Steve's ankles in a wordless command for him to spread wider.

"No, Steven, 'Danno' is out for the day," he says raking his nails over the muscular globes.

Steve moans again, and Danny sighs loudly slapping that beautiful ass and reaching for his tie.

It's not his favorite, because Danny would never forgive Steve if he had to kill his favorite tie, but Danny _likes_ it—lucky for Steve, he likes getting off more.

"Open your mouth," he growls in Steve's ear, gratified to see the command followed at once.

Twisting the middle of the tie into a fat knot, he pushes the fabric between Steve's teeth, tying it off behind his head. The next moan is still audible but the fabric muffles it somewhat, and Danny prays it won't audible in the corridor at least.

Massaging Steve's back as he goes, he works his way back to the ass that's been the bane of his existence for eons, ages, weeks since he'd finally got wise to what the lost puppy dog looks Steve had been giving him practically from the moment they _properly_ met.

He shoves a hand in his back pocket—and comes up empty, belatedly remembering that they used his last condom after the state-out two days before.

"Fuck!" He curses from the bottom of his heart.

Steve, immediately twisting to frown inquisitively over his shoulder.

Danny waves his empty hands at him.

"No glove," he summarizes, "better luck next time—"

Steve growls at him around the gag, twisting further to grab at Danny's belt yanking him forward with a glare.

"We haven't—," they've not even _mentioned_ fucking raw, haven't discussed it or anything, and there Steve is, raising his ass, spreading his cheeks to show off his greasy, open hole.

"Steven!" He growls, covering Steve's hands with his own, digging his nails into the muscle of Steve's ass.

"'ann'h, pleee'e," Steve moans around the gag, "'ant 'ou!"

And it's not like he hasn't thought about it, about fucking Steve raw, coming inside him, leaving a piece of himself so deep in the idiot he'll never get Danny out.

"Yeah, okay, babe," Danny huffs, taking himself out.

He stares at his bare dick, takes a deep breath and presses the tip of his dick against Steve's hole, thinks about all the ways in which this will change things—if only in his head.

Steve shivers, Danny can feel him, like a horse just before the start of the race.

He thrusts his hips, sinks in to the hilt, his balls slapping against Steve's making both of them moan.

It shouldn't be that different without a rubber, Danny tells himself, it's all in his head: the lack of barrier, the heat of Steve's slick, tight channel throbbing around him.

Steve groans and bucks up into him and Danny gets the message loud and clear.

"Buckle up, sweetheart, you're going for a ride," he warns and sets a brutal pace fucking Steve into the desk.

He barely remembers to grab for Steve's dick when the steady moans turn into garbled shouts, stripping it in turn with his thrusts preying Steve isn't about to play the hero and try to make them last.

He digs his free hand into Steve's too short hair, forcing his head back until Steve's twisted into an S, it can't be comfortable, and yet Steve's hips move faster as he rocks between Danny's hand and his dick.

Steve makes a mess of Danny's desk, coming with a howl collapsing into an undignified heap in his own mess. His overstimulated whimpers drive Danny over the edge soon after, drain his balls deep in Steve's ass barely retaining enough brain cells to pull out and _not_ drop next to the desk chair but into it.

He's left handprints on Steve's ass, Danny notes woozily, as he waits for his brain to right itself again.

He has left Steve's asshole open and swollen from his attentions. 

As if reading his mind, Steve shift, his asshole opening further and Danny sees his cum well at the rim pearly against the dark pink muscle hovering on the rim for an eternity before dripping down Steve's perineum to disappear in the light fur covering Steve's balls.

"Better keep the rest in," he growls, proprietary satisfaction settling in his bones.

"Or 'at?" Steve challenges lazily, stretching like a cat in a sunbeam.

"Or I'll have to punish you when we get home and fill you up all over again."

In hindsight, Danny thinks noting Steve's wide grin once he unties the gag, of course, Steve takes his threat as a challenge.


End file.
